Episode 536.a Bubble Guppies: Frozen! (Part 1)
Plot Fearless optimist Oona teams up with Nonny in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Gil in a race to find Oona's sister Molly, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. Cast *Oona as (Anna) *Molly as (Elsa) *Nonny as (Kristoff) *Dusty as (Sven) *Gil as (Olaf) *Tobias as (Hans) *Crabs as (Trolls) *Mr. Langoustine as (Oaken) *Mr. Shaskan as (King) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Queen) *Goby as (Kai) *Deema as (Gerda) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Duke of Weselton) *Polar Bear as (Marshmallow) *Mr. Grouper as (Bishop) *Fish , Lobsters , and Crabs as (Other Characters) Informatio *Genres: Animation, Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is kissing, some violence, mild humor, a bit of drugs, and sad or scary scenes. *Type of film: American, 3D computer-animated, musical, fantasy-comedy film *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Tobias, Deema x Goby Trivia *This is based on the 2013 film "Frozen" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 1. (Molly is watching a movie) Oona: What are you watching, Molly? Molly: It's a movie called Frozen. It's based on the fairytale The Snow Queen, which is by Hans Christian Andersen. Oona: Really? What's the movie about? Molly: It's about a girl named Anna who saves her Norwegian kingdom of Arendelle from eternal winter caused by her sister, Elsa, who is Arendelle's snow queen. Along the way, she gets help from a guy named Kristoff and a talking snowman named Olaf. Oona: Really? That's pretty cool! Molly: It is. The movie has great songs, beautiful sceneries, and all kinds of cool stuff! Oona: Hey, Molly! You just gave me an idea! How about we make our OWN version of Frozen? Molly: That's a great idea, Oona! I've always wanted to create my own version of a certain movie! Oona: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this! (The girls swim off. They go into Molly's room to create their own version of Frozen) Molly: Okay, let's start out with the characters. Oona: Okay. Hey, I've got an idea! We can make our friends be the characters! Molly: You know, Oona? I was thinking the same thing. Let's start out on Elsa and Anna. Oona: Ooh! Can I be Anna? Molly: Sure! I'll be Elsa, because I'm fearless and a great leader, just like her! Oona: Who's going to be Kristoff and Olaf? Molly: Well, Nonny can be Kristoff, and Gil loves acting silly, so he can be Olaf. Oona: Dusty can be Sven, and Tobias can be Hans. Molly: Great idea, Oona! How about we add new characters to the story? Oona: Great idea! The original story, which is entitled The Snow Queen, has a girl named Gerda. Deema can do that part. Molly: Mr. Grouper can be Bishop, a few crabs can be the trolls, Mr. Grumpfish can be the Duke of Weselton, and I'll add a polar bear to be Marshmallow. Oona: I'll add a character named Kai and I'll allow Goby to be Kai. Molly: Well, now that we've got the characters done, I think it's time to write down the real thing! Oona: How does the movie start? Molly: Well, it starts with the trolls who sing a song while they cut ice. Kristoff comes along and feeds a carrot to his reindeer, Sven. As the trolls continue singing, Kristoff tries to keep up with them. He tries to pick up a block of ice, but fails. When he finally gets the ice block, the trolls finish collecting ice and Kristoff rides off with Sven. Oona: Then what happens? Molly: Well, I'll tell you as we go through the story. (The two mermaids then imagine themselves and their friends in their own version of Frozen) (Scene: Ice) (Saws cut through the ice as ice harvster crabs cut out ice blocks. They sing as they cut.) Crabs (singing): Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart! (They pick up the ice and collect it. An 8 year old boy with orange hair and blue goggles shares a carrot with his little pony.) Crabs (singing): Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! (The little boy and pony try to keep up with the others. He tries to pick up a block of ice.) Crabs (singing): Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! (The little boy tries to pick it up again but it flies out of the water and splashes back in. The pony licks his face. The other crabs collect more ice and go on as night falls.) Crabs (singing): Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup! (The boy finally gets the ice block. The crabs are almost done.) Crabs (singing): Born of cold and winter air. And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair. Has a frozen heart worth mining! Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart! (They are finished and ride off with the ice. The little boy puts his ice on his sled and rides off with the pony.) Little boy: Come on Rusty! Molly: (Voice over) In the next scene, Anna, who is just a little girl at the time, tries to get her sister, Elsa to play with her. She asks Elsa if she wants to build a snowman with her, and, being a snow princess, Elsa just can't help but to accept. They both build a snowman together and they name the snowman Olaf. They then go to play in the snow, but, unfortunately, something happens to Anna. (Scene: Castle) (It's nighttime. In a bedroom, an 8 year old girl with long pink hair and light brown skin is asleep. Her 5 year old sister with olive skin and purple hair in 2 little pigtails runs over and gets on the bed.) Little girl with purple hair: Molly. Psst. Molly! Psst. (She shakes her sister.) Little girl with purple hair: Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Molly: Oona, go back to sleep. (Oona lies on Molly.) Oona (drama queen-like): I just can’t. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play. (Molly smiles to herself and pushes Oona off.) Oona: Go play by yourself. (Oona sits on the floor, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of Molly’s eyelids.) Oona: Do you wanna build a snowguppy? (Molly opens her eyes and smiles at Oona.) (The girls run down the stairs.) Oona: Come on, come on, come on, come on! (Molly tries to shush her but Oona is too excited. They arrive at the ballroom. They giggle and Molly shuts the door.) Oona: Do the magic! Do the magic! (Molly waves her hand and a snowball appears. Oona looks amazed. Molly rises her arms and the snowball flies up and it snows. Oona runs around and laughs.) Oona: This is amazing! Molly: Watch this! (She steps on the ground and a layer of ice forms. Oona skates on the ice. The girls build a snowguppy. Oona sits in a chair. Molly holds up the snowguppy's arms and moves them.) Molly (pretending to be the snowguppy): Hi, I’m Gil and I like warm hugs! (Oona runs over to the snowguppy and hugs him.) Oona: I love you Gil! (Oona and Gil skate on the ice as Molly uses her powers to move them along. The sisters ride down a snowbank together. Oona flies into a pile of snow and happily throws snow.) Molly: Hold on! (She makes a peak and Oona jumps on it.) Oona: Catch me! (Molly makes more peaks.) Molly: Gotcha! (She makes more peaks.) Oona: Again! (Mollly makes more peaks. Oona begins to go too fast for her.) Molly: Slow down! (She tries to make another peak but she slips. Oona jumps.) Oona: Woooo! Molly: Oona! (She tries to help Anna land safely but her magic strikes Anna in the head.) Oona: Ah! (She falls and tumbles in the snow. She is unconscious. Molly runs over and takes Anna in her arms.) Molly: Oona! (A streak of Oona's purple hair turns white. Molly is scared.) Molly: Mama! Papa! (Her fear freezes the whole room and destroys the snowguppy. She holds Oona closer to her.) Molly: You're ok Oona! I got you! (The king and queen rush into the room.) Mr. Shaskan: Molly, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Mrs. Shaskan: Oona! (They take Oona in their hands.) Molly: It was an accident. I’m sorry, Oona. Mrs. Shaskan: She's ice cold. Mr. Shaskan: I know where we have to go. (He hurries to the library and gets a book. He finds a page about magic fish and a map falls out.) (Scene: Outside) (2 horses ride off. A trail of ice is being left as they ride from Molly's fear. The little boy and his pony are travelling in the woods and see the trail.) Little boy: Ice? (They follow after them.) Little boy: Faster, Rusty! (They hide behind a rock to watch.) Mr. Shaskan: Please, help. My daughter! (Suddenly, orange rocks tumble down toward them. They stop in front of them and reveal themselves as the magic fish.) Grand Fish: It's the King! Little boy: Fish? (The rock they are hidding behind reveals to be another fish.) Fish: Shush. I’m trying to listen. (She hugs them close. Rusty licks her face.) Fish: Cuties. I’m gonna keep you. Grand Fish: Your Majesty. Born with the powers or cursed? Mr. Shaskan: Born. And they’re getting stronger. (He examines Oona.) Grand Fish: You are lucky it wasn’t her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Mr. Shaskan: Do want you must. Grand Fish: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe.... But don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun. (He takes a glowing blue enegry out of her head. He changes the memories of them playing in the palace to them playing outside like normal kids and puts them back into her head.) Grand Fish: She will be okay. Molly: But she won’t remember I have powers? Mr. Shaskan: It's for the best. Grand Fish: Listen to me, Molly, your power will only grow. (He uses the Northern Lights to show a silhoutte of an older Molly making snowflakes.) Grand Fish: There is beauty in your magic.... But also great danger. (The snowflake turns to spikes which startles Molly.) Grand Fish: You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. (A crowd of people gather around and attack the older Molly. Molly is scared and buries herself into her father's lap. He puts his arms around her protectively.) Mr. Shaskan: No. We’ll protect her. She can learn to control it. I’m sure. Until then, we’ll lock the gates. We’ll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Oona. (The gates to the castle are closed. The shutters and doors are closed. Oona who is now ok sits on her bed sadly as Molly's furniture disappears. She runs out to see Molly going into her new room. Molly stares sadly and goes in and closes the door. Oona stands there sadly and confused. A few days later, Oona goes to the window and sees that it's snowing. She is very happy and runs to Molly's door.) Oona: Molly? (She knocks and begins to sing.) Oona (singing): Do you want to build a snowguppy? Come on, let's go and play! (She slumps down against the door.) Oona (singing): I never see you anymore. (She peeks out from under the door.) Oona (singing): Come out the door. It's like you gone away! (She gets up. She plays with 2 dolls in the empty ballroom.) Oona (singing): We used to be best buddies... (She looks sad and lies on the floor.) Oona (singing): ... and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! (Oona who is back at the door peeks in the keyhole.) Oona (singing): Do you want to build a snowguppy? (She talks through the keyhole.) Oona (singing): It doesn't have to be a snowguppy! Molly (from inside): Go away, Oona. (Oona is sad that she has failed.) Oona: Ok, bye. (She walks away sad. Inside the room, Molly is looking outside interested at the sights. As she puts her hands on the windowpane, it starts to freeze. Molly gasps and pulls her hands away. The king puts light blue gloves on her hands.) Mr. Shaskan: The gloves will help you. See? Conceal it... Molly: Don't feel it... Both: Don't let it show... (4 years later, a now 9 year old Oona slides over to Molly's door giggling. She knocks on the door.) Oona (singing): Do you want to build a snowguppy? (She rides down the hallway on a bike.) Oona (singing): Or ride our bike around the halls? (She rides her bike down the stairs and lands in the hands of a statue.) Oona (singing): I think some company is overdue! (She pretends to faint in the statue's arms.) Oona (singing): I've starting talking to the pictures on the wall! (She lies on a couch and points to the painting she's talking about.) Oona: Hang in there, Mulan! (She now lies in front of a grandfather clock.) Oona (singng): It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by... (She makes a tick-tock sound with her mouth as her eyes follow the pendulum. Meanwhile, in Molly's room, a now 12 year old Molly is pacing and panicing. Her parents are in the room too. The corner behind her is frozen.) Molly: I'm scared! It's getting stronger! Mr. Shaskan: Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down. (He goes to hug her.) Molly: No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you! (The king and queen are sad for her. 6 years later, a now 15 year old teenaged Oona slides happily by and looks at Molly's door. Her face becomes sad and walks away. She runs into her parents' room and hugs them. They are going away to a wedding.) Oona: See you in two weeks! (At the bottom of the stairs, a now 18 year old Molly stands in front of her parents. Her hair is in a pink bun.) Molly: Do you have to go? Mr. Shaskan: You'll be fine, Molly. (The king and queen get on the ship.) (Scene: Sea) (At sea, there is a big and powerful storm. The waves are big and crazy. The boat is washed under the waves. The king and queen are dead.) (Scene: Castle) (A cloth is put over the painting of the king and queen.) (Scene: Funeral) (Oona stands there sadly.) (Scene; Hallway) (Oona walks sadly over to Molly's door and knocks.) Oona: Molly? (She begins to sadly sing,) Oona (singing): Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you.Just let me in. (She slumps sadly against the door.) Oona (singing): We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowguppy? (She sniffs as tears roll down her eyes and she closes them and silently cries. Inside the room, Molly realizes her parents are dead. She is slumped against the door sadly as well. The bedroom is frozen completely with ice. The snow is frozen in midair due to her grief. She silently cries.) (Scene: Outside) (3 years later, ships pull up to the kingdom on a summer day. Guests come out and walk into the kingdom.) Dock Lobster: Welcome to Bubbletucky! Guest: Thank you sir. Dock Lobster: Watch your step! The gates will be opening soon! (A little blue fish doesn't want to wear his clothes.) Little Blue Fish: Why do I have to wear this? Mother: Because the Queen has come of age. It’s Coronation Day, Avi! Avi: That’s not my fault. (The place is being set up for the coronation. By a stand, a 21 year old man with orange hair and blue goggles and a fully grown horse are there. It's the little boy and Rusty now grown up.) Grown man: What do you want, Rusty? (He speaks for Rusty.) Grown man (as Rusty): Give me a snack! Grown man: What's the magic word? Grown man as (Rusty): Please! (He gives Rusty a carrot and he stuffs it whole.) Grown man: Hey, hey, hey! Share! (Rusty spits it out and the man takes a bite not caring it's covered in spit. A happy couple of crabs are excited.) Crab #1: I can’t believe they’re finally opening up the gates! Crab #2: And for a whole day! Faster, Honey! (A big gray fish is walking by. He's the duke of another kingdom.) Duke: Ah, Bubbletucky, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. (He realizes he just said that.) Duke: Did I just say that out loud? (2 other crabs are walking toward the castle.) Crab #3: Oh, me sore eyes can’t wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they’re absolutely lovely. Crab #4: I bet they are beautiful. (Scene: Oona's bedroom.) (Oona who is now 18 years old is asleep in her bed. She hs very messy hair and a lock of hair is in her mouth as she snores.) Servant (from outside): Princess Oona? (Oona wakes up and sits up.) Oona: Huh? Yeah? What do you need Goby? Goby: Sorry to wake you, ma’am but... Oona (lying): No, you didn’t. I’ve been up for hours. (She falls back asleep and her head starts to drop. She startles awake.) Oona: Who is it? Goby: It’s still me, ma’am, Goby. Time to get ready. Oona: Ready for what? Goby: Your sister’s coronation, ma’am. Oona: My sister’s cor-neration... (She opens her eyes and sees her purple coronation dress there for her. She realizes it's that day and excitingly get out of bed.) Oona; It's Coronation Day! (She gets out her dress and puts her hair is a purple bun and ties it with ribbions.) Oona: It's Coronation Day! Ha ha! End of Part 1. Recap Ice harversters cut out ice and collect it as blocks. They sing about bewaring the frozen heart. A little 8 year old boy and his horse are with them. In the castle, 5 year old Oona wakes up her 8 year old sister Molly so they can play. Molly playfully declined and then Oona suggests building a snowguppy and Molly agrees. The girls go and play in the ballroom in snow that's created by Molly since she has magical snow and ice powers. Tey play in the snow and Molly makes a snowguppy and named it Gil. When Oona is about to fall, Molly strikes Oona is the head by accident and knocks her out. A streak of Oona's hair turns white. Being upset freezes the whole room. The king and queen take thm to the magic fish who can help. They remove the magic in Oona's head and remove the memories of Molly's powers. The girls are separated but Oona tries to get Molly to come and play but Molly just ignores her. Molly's powers get stronger and she has to wear gloves. 10 years later, the parents leave to go to a wedding but die in a big and powerful storm at sea. 3 years later, Molly has come at age and she is to be crowned the queen of Bubletucky. A Duke arrives and is excited to run the profits of Bubbletucky dry. Oona is happy about the day that has arrived. Category:Stories